(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connectable block and, more particularly, to a connectable block, that includes two halves, each of the two halves being twistable with respect to one another.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy blocks have long been known in the art. Toy blocks have evolved to include connectable protrusions and recessions that allow the blocks to be connectable and stackable. The present invention improves upon such traditional blocks by adding features that allow for new play operations other than simply stack and connecting.